Getting Ready for Daytona (transcript)
"Getting Ready for Daytona" is the eighteenth episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description Spring break has arrived once Maraya gets out of school, and her bus driver, Ms. Carolyn, has decided to go to Daytona Beach, Florida, with the 158M crew and her husband. Maraya then gets her bag packed for vacation later that night with the help of her stepmom, Lisa. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place up in the sky, and then it goes down to where the bus loading zone is. Maraya is seen coming out and on the way to her bus, her friends, Carmen and Novalee, say goodbye to her) Both: Goodbye, Maraya. Have a great spring break! Maraya: Thanks, girls. You two have a great spring break yourselves. Both: Thanks, Maraya. (Maraya continues walking to her bus and when she gets on, Ms. Carolyn greets her) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya. Maraya: Hello, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Welcome aboard. (Maraya sits down to buckle her seatbelt. After that, Ms. Carolyn gets up from her seat and makes an announcement) Ms. Carolyn: Ahem. Attention, my students. I have an announcement to make. Students: Whoa! Maraya: I wonder what Ms. Carolyn's announcement is. Anie: Well, maybe we'll listen for ourselves and find out. Ms. Carolyn: Since spring break has begun for us, I decided that tomorrow morning we're leaving to go to Daytona Beach, Florida, to spend a week there. Students (not seen): Yay! Whoo! Ms. Carolyn: Make sure you pack your bags tonight and I'll pick all of you up tomorrow morning. (The scene changes to where Maraya and her stepmom are packing her bag for the vacation together) Lisa: You will need some summer clothes for the beach, and your sandals, and do you need this for the beach? Maraya: Definitely, because I'll be swimming when I get to the beach. Lisa: Okay, then I'll put it in your bag with all your other stuff. (After she puts it in her bag, she tells Maraya that she can get ready for bed) Lisa: Okay, sweetie. That is all we needed to pack for your vacation tomorrow. Now, you may get ready for bed and rest up for the next morning. Maraya: Okay. (The scene changes again to where Maraya is getting ready for bed. She brushes her teeth and then gets in her bed) Maraya: Now that I've brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas, I can go to sleep and rest up for tomorrow. (yawns) Goodnight, everyone! See you tomorrow morning! (She turns off her lamp and starts to go to sleep as the scene zooms out of her house and fades out to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Anie *Blake (not seen) *Clayton (not seen) *Dylan (not seen) *Cody (not seen) *Jonathan (not seen) *Connor (not seen) *John (not seen) *Ms. Carolyn *Carmen *Novalee *Lisa Trivia *This is probably known to be the shortest episode of this series because of many scene changes that goes to where something is already almost done. *There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. *All the characters in this episode (especially the main character) don't speak very much. *Because all the characters spoke very little, the characters that mostly spoke in this episode were Maraya who had only six lines and Ms. Carolyn who had five lines. *This is part 0.5 of the episode "The 158M Crew Go to Daytona." Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)